Maybe You're Already Mine
by akamai
Summary: Nobody needs to know that Sakura called Sasuke her boyfriend...and vice-versa. SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto._ A quick, cliché oneshot. Sasuke and Sakura are both 16 in this if anyone is wondering.

**Maybe You're Already Mine**

"Sakura."

The kunoichi gave a long, labored sigh and turned around to acknowledge the voice behind her. Knowing that she could not speak to express her annoyance, she hit the adjacent bush and briskly put a finger to her lips.

"Sakura," Sasuke said again, narrowing his eyes. "I'm done with this silly game."

He straightened up from bending behind the bush and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You lose," she hissed. "And on top of that, you said my name not only once, but twi—"

"Hey!" A young female shrieked from the not too far distance, and a startled Sakura fell straightforward into the bush. She scowled in the direction of the voice and did likewise into Sasuke's visage. "Great," she muttered, as she plucked leaves out of her hair. "Now she's found us. Thanks a lot, Sasuke-_kun."_

A young genin about the age of 12 stomped around the bush to face Sakura. She put her hands on her hips and looked as if she were to chastise the older kunoichi.

"Where were you?"

"Just taking a walk," Sakura lied as she slapped on a false smile. She gave a furtive glance towards Sasuke who seemed to be uninterested in the conversation.

"Hey," Sakura continued as she stood up. "How about I meet you at Ichiraku later on? Then we can talk."

"Ok!" the girl piped up. She looked at Sasuke, giggled, and ran towards the town. Sakura gave a relieved sigh and dusted off her skirt.

"Why are we doing this?" Sasuke inquired as soon the girl was out of earshot.

"It's not really a big deal," Sakura told him. She innocently plucked pieces of dirt from her shoulder and was forced to stop when Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Sakura."

She tensed and bit her lip. Sakura strained to look to look anywhere elsewhere, where she didn't have to look at him. When she finally rested her eyes on her feet, she spoke.

"OK, OK! I'll tell you. But not here."

To Sasuke's surprise, Sakura grabbed his sleeve and led him behind a building. She leaned against the brick wall and nervously played with her fingers as she spoke to the wall next to him.

"Erm...it was yesterday."

"Yesterday," Sasuke repeated.

"Yesterday. I kind of...sort of...I mean, I didn't really mean it." She grimaced at the fact she was being blatantly inarticulate. "I…told Moegi you were my boyfriend."

Surprise slowly built on Sasuke's face, but not enough to show true shock. Sasuke's expression relaxed in no time.

"I know it sounds desperate," Sakura began, "But she wouldn't leave me alone. She kept asking about you and referring to you as my 'boyfriend.' I told her you weren't my boyfriend, okay? I really didn't want you to find out, so I made that bet with you to see who couldn't speak the longest. It's dumb, but you have to give me credit…" She gave a tentative smile as she looked up at her friend and held her elbow. "I knew you wouldn't turn down a bet. Besides, when you hide in bushes all day you don't really interact enough to find out some psycho claimed you were her boyfriend."

Sasuke scoffed. He wasted no time to give his opinion. "You," he said. "...are foolish."

He closed his eyes and turned from her, but did not walk away. Sakura stuck her tongue out at his back; that was no nicer than calling her annoying.

"Why did you tell her I wasn't your boyfriend?"

Sakura jumped when she had heard his deep voice rumble and sniffed. "Because you're _not_ my boyfriend."

"Then what am I to you?"

"You're my friend."

"On the same level as Naruto?"

"No."

"As Sai?"

"N—No," Sakura said, putting her hand to her mouth. "I wasn't trying to insult you."

Sasuke turned back towards her and leaned forward, hands still in his pockets. He shook his head and looked into the distance. Sakura folded her arms during the pause and sighed. There was no pleasing him.

"You were too late with that game," he told her. "That girl came up to me yesterday afternoon."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Did she mention our nice conversation?" Sakura asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She unhooked her arms and balled her hands into fists. "Did you set her straight?"

"She asked if you were my girlfriend," Sasuke curtly told her. "And I said yes."

The kunoichi's eyes widened and she opened her mouth only to be speechless. She had nothing quick or clever to say in response to him this time. This saddened her, because she was just getting used to throwing quick-witted responses towards him.

"You...said...yes," she slowly said, loosening her fists. Sakura could see the color deepening in Sasuke's face, and she was afraid to see what her own visage looked like.

"She wouldn't leave me alone," he quickly clarified. "She was annoying."

"I know," Sakura muttered.

"I didn't want her to tell you I said that." Sasuke took a step forward and curiously looked at Sakura, as if he wanted to witness the approval or disapproval on her face. "I didn't think you'd react well."

"You think I would react badly if you said I was your girlfriend?" Sakura asked. It was as if her head was spinning. How dense could he be?

Sasuke looked slightly unsure of himself. He looked as if he wanted to either defend himself or leave it be. He exhaled and looked at her in the eyes. "You've changed, Sakura."

Sakura smiled at him as she played with a strand of her hair. She could have started laughing, but it would have ruined the moment. Instead, she pressed on. "Not everything has changed about me. I…wouldn't mind being your girlfriend."

"I wouldn't mind it either," Sasuke quickly said, much to Sakura's surprise. He gave her a surprised look, due to his own response and looked away. "You can be annoying, and naive, and foolish but you're not that bad," he added with a smirk. That seemed to make up for his uncharacteristic response.

Despite Sasuke's words, Sakura gave a small giggle and wrapped her arms around Sasuke. He tensed, but put one arm around her in response.

"I can be your girlfriend," she said, her voice muffled in his chest. She felt his heart beat quicken, and she felt a small sense of triumph because the reaction was due to her.

"You are my girlfriend," Sasuke bluntly corrected her. He gave her a small tap on the back as if it would clear up her memory. "You already confirmed it when you spoke to the girl."

Sakura gave Sasuke a dirty, yet equally playful look and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He swallowed, and after a smirking at the sight of her resting on his chest he kissed the top of her head. It was a perfect moment, as they could have stayed in such a position forever, but she wasn't finished speaking with him.

"You still lost that bet, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said venomously as Sasuke jumped. "Don't think that just because I'm your girlfriend now you still don't owe me 1000 yen."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah…I need to do my homework. Die, SasuSaku plot bunnies! 


End file.
